


Hold Me Closer Mister Cat-Man

by SaijSpellhart



Series: Floofy-eared Chat Blanc [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladyblanc, Mariblanc, Marichat, Snowed In, bed sharing, intentional unintentional man handling, one bed, shared body heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaijSpellhart/pseuds/SaijSpellhart
Summary: I was challenged to tackle the tropes: one bed, bed sharing, snowed in together, and snuggling to stay warm. So...A savage snow akuma has trapped Ladybug and Chat Blanc together under an avalanche of ice and snow.The two adversaries have drawn an unspoken truce while awaiting rescue from the other heroes. But as temperatures drop, and tensions rise, things begin to heat up between these former partners.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chat Blanc
Series: Floofy-eared Chat Blanc [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305218
Comments: 68
Kudos: 676





	1. Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdenDaphne (edelet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelet/gifts).

> Prompt submitted by Eden Daphne, and some friends in the Fish Slaps server. They challenged me to write some of the fluffiest, tropiest tropes that ever cliched fandom. 
> 
> Prompt: Oh noes! They're snowed in! And it's SOOOOO cold, they even have to share a bed!

“Avalanchemon!” was the last thing Ladybug heard before she—and subsequently half of Paris—was buried under a mountain of snow.

She expected the cascade of snow to hit harder, to feel more crushing, feel _colder_, and even braced herself for it. But… something hard and warm had barreled into her chest at the last second, painfully knocking the wind from her lungs and sending them tumbling through the door of a nearby house. A wall of snow followed them inside, spilling harmlessly over their legs, but woefully sealing their exit.

“I take it that akuma was a digimon fan…” grumbled a very familiar voice. “I bet the new reboot really pissed him off.”

Ladybug coughed out a mouthful of snow, and managed to chortle, “He’s certainly raising _hail_.”

Her partner’s sweet timbre returned a chuckle next to her ear and added, “You’d think all this snow would help him _chill_ out.” It was enough to send shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with blanket of snow covering them both.

For a moment it felt like home, like old times and security. It wasn’t until she opened her eyes to blink up at him that the sleek black leather and warm chartreuse of her memory melted and she was left staring up at pale ivory and sinister magenta.

An awkward silence settled between them, like someone driving a wedge between hearts that had, for the briefest moment, locked fingers. His pupils narrowed into nothing more than slits, as realization seemed to dawn on him. That once soft expression hardening until it was just as cold as the snow around them.

Chat Blanc pushed himself off of her, dislodging some of the ice, and shook himself free from the rest of it. Her breath held when he crawled away from her, slinking low. The temptation to laugh scraped the back of her throat because those Floofy ears of his were stained pink on the tips, and his usually luxurious tail fur was caked with clumps of snow.

“We can’t get out,” he stated flatly.

“What?” Ladybug kicked free of the snow mound and turned towards him, brushing it off her suit.

Chat shoved at a window, but it wouldn’t budge against the wall of white outside. She watched him stalk across the room to the other side, and attempt the other windows, all yielding the same results.

“We should try a higher floor,” she suggested, “maybe something up there will open?”

Chat Blanc started for the stairwell before she even finished the sentence, all too eager to find some sort of escape. No doubt, dreading the thought of being confined so near the spotted heroine; the only person capable of taking away his akumas. Ladybug followed after him, her heart holding out hope that they weren’t trapped inside this building while a snow akuma plunged France into an early ice age.

“No!” Chat bellowed, his voice echoing down the stairwell. “No no no no!”

Ladybug arrived on the top floor only to witness Blanc acting like a caged animal; he scratched against blocked windows, pushing at panes that hardly budged. His claws gouged paint chips from the frames and splintered wood. In one room he ripped the widow from its frame, and began digging wildly into the snow. His hands shoveling desperately at the wall of packed ice until his breaths came out as ragged wheezing.

And still he never reached the top.

About five feet up his tunnel of desperation, the snow collapsed.

If she had not been there to dig him out he might’ve been stuck, might’ve frozen to death. That close shave seemed to finally bring the realization of their predicament down upon Chat Blanc.

_We’re trapped in here, together._

Him and Ladybug, snowed in together, until one of the other heroes defeated the akuma and dug them out. It was Blanc’s worst nightmare made a reality, while on the other hand it was Noir’s dream come true.

Chat felt all sorts of conflicted.

Ladybug on the other hand was weighing her options. There were at least five other heroes, and Carapace was more than capable of bestowing a new miraculous if the situation called for it, being the new Guardian of the Miracle box. Statistically someone had to be able to fight this akuma.

She gave her lucky charm a shot, but only managed to conjure up a blanket. It seemed to be a sign that even their miraculous thought they should just wait this one out.

“This is your fault,” Chat snarled, curling his lip at her.

“Excuse me!?” Ladybug retaliated, planting a hand on her hip. “I didn’t cause that akuma!”

“You almost got yourself trapped under that avalanche. If I didn’t have to save you we wouldn’t even be stuck in here now!”

“You never _had_ to save me! That was a decision you made all your own, Chat.”

He opened his mouth to object, but shut it again, pressing his lips in a tight line.

Their argument interrupted when her miraculous beeped its warning. 

To her absolute surprise, Chat Blanc offered her privacy while she slipped away to the seclusion of a closet to feed her Kwami and recharge her powers. He muttered something about having no interest in her miraculous, and that he wasn’t like other akumas. Despite his earlier unfounded accusations Marinette couldn’t help but feel a sting of fondness for his more gentlemanly side.

It was Noir. Chat Noir would never take her miraculous. Just like it was probably Noir that tackled her, to protect her from the avalanche. Before he’d turned white she’d trusted him implicitly. It seemed that trust was not misplaced, because even as an akuma he was trying to protect her.

“What did you see when you conjured the Lucky Charm?” asked Tikki between nibbles of a macaron.

“The uhhh… the magic highlighted… Chat.” Marientte played with one of her pigtails, and tried to will the blush out of her cheeks.

“Nothing else?” the kwami pressed, “What part of Chat was highlighted?”

“All p-parts of Chat,” she stuttered out, “and nothing else… just Chat. I didn’t tell him that though,” she quickly amended. “He thinks the Lucky Charm didn’t work.”

“Seems to me the Lucky Charm wants you to stay warm… together?” Tikki winked and took another mouthful of cookie.

“Oh god… I can’t be trapped in here with him!” Marinette hissed in protest. “He kissed me last week!”

“Well technically he kissed Marinette, and you’re trapped with him as Ladybug. Besides he’s been trying to pretend like it never happened anyway. Or at the very least that it didn’t mean anything. As long as you suit up before he smells you, there shouldn’t be a problem.”

Tikki had a point. Luckily the Miraculous’s magic rendered Ladybug’s scent unrecognizable. Unique only to the hero when transformed, and masking all her civilian smells.

“And didn’t you say you liked that kiss?” added the Kwami with a sly smile. “Seems to me like this would be the perfect opportunity for it to happen again. Chat stills likes Ladybug after all~”

“Tikki no! Spots on!”

Ladybug found Chat Blanc sulking near his collapsed tunnel, flexing his claws like he was contemplating a cataclysm.

“Don’t you dare, you could bring this whole house down on us, or worse.”

Chat flicked an ear in her direction and snorted. But he retracted his hand anyway, folding it over his knees. The clumps of snow on his tail had melted off now, and when he whipped said tail indignantly it made a soggy slapping noise against the wood floor.

Ladybug found herself getting lost in thought, watching the way his suit molded over his shoulders like a second skin. She noted the contours of his shoulder blades, and the muscles in the back of his neck, the way they subtly flexed every time he shifted, made even more apparent by the sheen of water coating the suit material.

“I’ve sent a message to all the other heroes, letting them know of our predicament,” she informed him, peeling her eyes from his back and attempting to find some other place to stick her gaze. “So long as I can keep my transformation up, they’ll be able to track our location.”

He flicked his tail again as some sort of acknowledgement, and it made the sad wet-mop noise once more.

“Did you want to help me find some towels so we can dry off?” The suggestion was more for his benefit than hers, as her detransformation and retransformation had resulted in a new dry Ladybug suit.

“No.”

Despite the sketchy electricity that continued to hold for now, the temperature in the building continued to plunge. Chat was sopping wet, and if she watched close enough she could see him shiver. In spite of his declination, she had a feeling he was going to want those towels sooner or later.

_He’s being stubborn because he doesn’t want to be trapped with me, _she reminded herself._ The one person who could potentially steal all his akumas away and purify him_.

“Fine, I’ll get them myself.”

He didn’t so much as react when she stalked away.

She wasn’t sure whose house this was, but it was fortunate that no one was home. Her Miraculous cure would put things back to normal before anyone realized Ladybug and Chat Blanc had raided their home.

_And curled up in their bed._

That was another conundrum. There were two bedrooms in this house, but only one had a bed. She supposed someone could take the couch—should it come to that—but that would be in the same room that the avalanche had chased them in. And the floor in there was looking to be a bit flooded at the moment.

The other bedroom had been an office of sorts, and Chat had collapsed his tunnel in there.

Really the only rooms that weren’t a mess were the kitchen, laundry room, and main bedroom.

She briefly contemplated making Chat sleep on the dryer like the cat he was.

Ladybug made quick work changing the sheets on the bed with fresh linens, collecting clean comforters, and raiding the towels. She was on her way back with a stack of towels when she peeked in on Chat.

The office-like room was vacant, he wasn’t where she’d left him. But rather she found him curled up on the bed in the bedroom. Drooping ears, curled back in contempt, with eyes closed, and soggy tail wrapped around his soggy leather clad body.

“Get off that bed!”

“No.” Chat nestled deeper into the nest of blankets he had made.

“You’re getting the bed all wet!”

“Guess it’s all mine then.” Like a spiteful man child, Chat Blanc proceeded to rub his hair all over the blankets.

*_Crack_*

Ladybug stalked to the end of the bed, and snapped the towel tight between her fists. It was enough to make the akuma still, eyes narrowing. She noted the way his tail arced just slightly and the fur bristled.

“If you don’t get out of that bed and dry off, I will do it for you.”

“Such big talk from the weaker Miraculous holder,” he sneered up at her. “But, you’re welcome to try, _Bug_.” The inflection he put in that nickname dripped with challenge.

_Don’t play this game with me, Blanc._

Ladybug lunged for him, but Chat was prepared and met her in a grapple, sending the two tumbling back, rolling around atop the blankets. He made a snatch for the towel, and she twisted it from his reach, taking swipes to mop the moisture from his suit and hair.

Amidst the power struggle, she purposefully knocked her yo-yo loose, and let it fall from her hip to the mattress, the twine anchored to her left hand. Chat didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he wasn’t concerned with her yo-yo. This gave her the chance to kick it beneath him, before using her other foot to kick it once more, looping it around one of his legs.

For next five minutes they continued to wrestle, and it was clear Chat had the advantage. His superior strength never giving her an inch, all the while she began to fatigue, her own muscles trembling to match him and keep from getting pinned, or thrown off. It was her own flexibility that saved her, managing to slip his holds and wiggle out of his grasp, keeping her yo-yo moving with precise kicks, taps, and flicks. Even taking note that he was being incredibly careful with his claws.

She wasn’t oblivious. All it would have taken were those cruel fish hooks to dig in, and he would have had her. His hellish claws able to pierce her suit, and cause all kinds of damage to her otherwise impenetrable Ladybug exoskeleton. And yet, through their entire brawl, he kept those claws retracted, relying solely on his own strength and agility to keep her at bay.

_This was play._ Despite his insistence that Ladybug was his enemy and his continued frosty attitude towards her, right here and now, she recognized that he was having fun. Their entire physical engagement nothing more than a game to him.

And something about that realization sparked hope, and the cozy embers of warmth in her chest. Every restrained swipe and every half hearted hold, only stoking her endearment, and although she fought with everything she had, exhausting herself to keep up with him, it felt more cathartic than perilous.

One of her trembling arms gave out, and Ladybug collapsed to her side, losing a grapple with the white cat.

Chat twisted and pounced, pushing her into the bed, face first, finally managing to pin her to the mattress. Futilely Ladybug slammed her foot into the mattress, seemingly one last attempt squirm free, but Chat kept firm his hold, failing to notice that the impact of her foot bounced her yo-yo one last time, where it landed just inches from her hand.

His palm applied pressure on her shoulder, making her bones creak, and he leaned down to growl next to her ear.

“I win.”

_Yeah, you go ahead and relish that victory, Kitty._

She responded by tugging on her yo-yo sharply, causing the weapon to retract its twine. The string suddenly drawing tight, as all the looping and weaving she’d done during their scuffle came to a head.

“Whaaaaaaahhh!” Chat made an inhuman screech as twine tightened around him and he came down, crashing into her back, writhing like an animal. The struggling causing her yo-yo to pull tighter.

She released a breathe of triumph and rolled over to face her prey.

“I win,” she jeered back, a devilish smirk etching her face. Snatching up the towel, Ladybug shoved it into his stricken face, mopping his wet hair while she relished his immobile state.

Chat had no words, just made angry huffing sounds through his nose.

Slowly and methodically, Ladybug ran the towel over him. Though most of the water had been rubbed off onto the bed, she wanted to relish this and take her time drying him off. One floofy ear, then the next. She paused when her hands brushed his earrings. Maybe he noticed her open admiration, the way she ran her thumb over the simple gold hoops.

When she snuck a glance at his face, his gaze was turned pointedly away, frowning so hard his fangs dug into his bottom lip.

This was a familiar scene. Outside the mask, Chat often treated Marinette with this sort of indifference. Never wanting to make eye contact even whilst he pushed his head into her lap, demanding to be petted.

The temptation to stroke his ears was too much, and Ladybug chanced it.

But Chat Blanc must’ve had a lock down on his vulnerable side, because the only noise she got out of him was an annoyed growl. A stark contrast to the ease of which he would purr under Marinette’s fingers.

_You would have enjoyed this if I wasn’t in the mask._

She cast a look at the trussed up and quite helpless cat, and proceeded to run the towel over him. Starting with his shoulders and working her way down his chest, then over his stomach, stopping just above his belts.

Chat made another huff, testing the binding, before letting his muscles go lax again.

“Roll, over so I can get your back and tail.”

A feral hiss spilled from his throat, and Chat barred his fangs at her.

“Don’t be a pill. I wouldn’t have had to tie you up, had you simply let me dry you off to begin with.”

Too petulant to use his words, he opted to snap at her when she attempted to touch him again. Teeth narrowing missing her wrist. Rather than be intimidated, she sharply yanked on his shoulder, forcing him onto his belly.

And that’s when she discovered the source of his foul temper.

“Oh, shit.”

Somehow, amid all their wrestling and her careful weaving of the yo-yo twine, she’d managed to catch his tail in it all. But Instead of pinned securely against his leg, it was caught between several loops, and kinked at an odd angle; no doubt incredibly painful for him.

“I am so sorry.”

Ladybug reached to free his abused tail, but the moment she touched the fur he loosed a viscous snarl and fought the bindings. It was enough to make her withdrawal.

“Do you want me to help you or not?” she snapped, pressing her hands against her thighs and leveling him with a hard look.

“You did this to me,” he spat, still barring teeth.

“You didn’t leave me with much choice,” she countered, and the lights in the apartment flickered as if responding to her ire. “And I seem to recall you welcoming me to try. That’s a challenge if I ever heard one.”

Chat looked like he was about to respond when the lights flickered again, then went out completely, plunging the room into darkness.

_Oh sweet mother of mercy…_ Not only was she trapped with Chat, but now she couldn’t see anything.

_Not that Chat will be overly affected by it_, she lamented to herself. _Kitty night vision and all that noise. _

The excessive snow had finally managed to knock out the power in their building, and no doubt the rest of the surrounding neighborhood. Which meant no heat, and no lights. And the absence of the latter was going to make untying Chat a real chore.

“So about that tail…” Ladybug reached a hand out to his side, and placed it on his ribs.

“You know,” he rasped, sounding much less combative than before, “staying tied up until the turtle and foxy dig us out doesn’t sound so bad.”

“—I think I can get it free.” Feeling confident she knew where to touch, she moved her hands farther down, reaching out for where she thought the start of his tail might be.

“I’d rather you noAaaaa—,” Chat broke off in a strangled noise.

“That's—” Ladybug stilled her hand, and had to will herself not to squeeze. “Oh. That’s uh, nice—I mean—did I hurt you?”

“This is har_ass_ment.”

She bit down on her lip to keep from snickering. Reminding herself to focus, she slid her hand over the one cheek until she found the top of his tail. “You can sue me later,” she replied, surprised at the amount of control she had over her voice.

“I will,” he groused, “I can file sexual assault. You’ll be receiving a strongly worded letter from my—aiiiiittt!” Chat suddenly bucked beneath her hands, and she felt all his muscles go tight, even the ones in his glutes. “You do NOT need to put your fingers there!”

“Would you calm down?” she rebuked. “I’m not trying to finger you, I needed to get my hand under your tail.”

“You need to get your hands _OFF_ my tail.”

Ladybug heaved a sigh through her nose and ignored him, following the direction of the fur until she came across the first loop of twine. Taking a moment to feel it out, she attempted to pull his tail through it.

“Stop! P-please stop!”

Immediately her hands stilled.

“Did I hurt you?”

Chat let out a shuddering breath, “…yes.”

She sucked in her own breath, and tried to calm her nerves. “Ok. Let me find my yo-yo. It’ll probably be safer if I untangle all of you, than trying to manipulate your tail from the twine.

There was a moment of two of silence as she patted around the mattress for the mechanism of the yo-yo, her hands bumping into him on occasion.

When Chat Blanc finally did speak again it was to ask, “I take it this means you’re going to be feeling up the rest of me.”

Her hands located the yo-yo next to his chest, and followed the twine along his defined shoulder blades before it disappeared below his rib cage.

“Why, Chat,” she teased, “before you were akumatized you would have loved that.”

His response was a snort that she could have sworn sounded amused, before arching his body so she could reach below his chest. “Just, tell me how I need to move, my La—uh… _Bug_.”


	2. All Tied Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited second half. Sorry it took so long. I struggled through a lot of writers block, and what was probably seasonal depression. I hope you enjoy it Eden, and thanks for the prompt.

"I swear to god, if you do not stop biting me I _will_ leave you like this."

In the darkness Chat Blanc moved again, contours shifting beneath her touch, but there was a carefulness, an unease in his movements. A muffled hiss escaped as he bared his stomach to her once more, and she was reminded that he was probably sitting on his kinked tail again.

"I can't help it, it's driving me insane." The gnash of his teeth could be heard even while he spoke. "There are fingers and twine, and fingers disappearing under or running over blankets, and string everywhere and I just... _have_... to."

Ladybug traced the line from the yo-yo over his belts and found it caught on one of the buckles. "Have a little self-control. My suit isn't tooth proof, _unfortunately_." She fingered the buckle, searching, mentally reminding her hands not to linger anywhere. "I found the place where the cord is snagged, just be warned, I'll have to tug on your belt a little."

"Kinky."

A blush threatened. "Oh shut up, don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Hah," he gave half a laugh, "with the way you're fondling me, trust me, it doesn't get any more—Aiiitttt!"

Ladybug yanked roughly on the twine, making him interrupt himself with a tortured yelp. "Ass," she shot, hoping to distract from the burning heat that now singed her cheeks. She couldn't take it. He went from being a stubborn ass to being a depraved one in a matter of seconds.

And apparently, he couldn't take a hint.

"Now you're thinking about my ass, Bug? Can't say I blame you. You got quite the handful earlier." The throaty purr was doing nothing to ease the fire in her nerves.

She managed to work the twine over his belt buckle and create some slack. "I was not referring to your ass," she retorted.

_Not that he didn't have a fine ass,_ Ladybug begrudgingly admitted. It had been firm when he'd clenched his muscles, but soft and pliant when she'd first laid her hands on kinda wanted to grope his ass again, and wondered how far she could get as Marinette. He seemed to let her get much closer to him outside of the suit. _No! Bad Marinette. You are not planning to feel up your akumatized partner. _

"How in the world did you manage to get _this_ tangled?!" she snapped in frustration. "Really!"

Another loop of the yo-yo twine came loose and they managed to set one of his hands free, only for him to take a swipe at her with those deadly claws when she tried to reel in the excess.

They barely missed making direct contact, but she still felt them graze her suit, tearing the material, and nicking her skin.

"You!" Ladybug struck his hand hard enough to make her own fingers sting.

He made a startled "grmf" and withdrew, curling said hand into his chest.

"You're a bad cat!"

She wasn't able to see his expression from the dark but had the suspicion he wasn't sporting a look of remorse the way a dog would. She imagined he was looking very indignant at the moment.

"Yes. I _am_ an akuma," he reminded her haughtily, voice dipping into a rough timbre.

_I don't need reminding. _Ladybug shuddered, thinking about how often she told herself he was an akuma. Chastising every time his touch lingered or whenever he leaned too close. Berating her spiked heart rate when she felt his breath on her skin or the brush of his tail over her legs. Chat loved to do that to Marinette, dragging his tail against her whenever he moved passed. Whether or not he noticed the way it affected her she couldn't tell, because he chose not to acknowledge it.

Of course, she would scold herself whenever she responded in kind: teasing him, touching him, stroking his ears, and threading fingers through his hair. At times she swore she was flirting, something she used to only do with Chat Noir as Ladybug, and only under the pretense of camaraderie and friendship. At least, that's what she always convinced herself.

But it didn't seem to matter how often she told herself he was Akuma. When he'd kissed her a few weeks ago, she'd realized she didn't really care.

Ladybug slipped her hands over his body, tracing the line of the twine from one hip bone to one of his thighs, reeling in as she went. She barely noticed how Chat had fallen silent, so preoccupied with her own thoughts. When her fingers brushed his inner thigh his breath came out hard.

And Chat trembled.

"You okay?"

"F-fine,"

She took note of the rasp in his voice. "Is your tail hurting?" She made some slack in the twine for him, hoping it might alleviate some of the pressure.

Chat sucked in a shuddering breath when her hands dragged over his thigh again. "Tail's fine. Really fine."

"Trying not to attack me again?"

He made an amused snort, "you could say that."

"I commend your mighty efforts," she leaned back a bit and patted his hip. "I need you to roll on your stomach again so I can start untangling your other hand, and tail."

Chat obliged, all his muscles shifting under her touch as he squirmed to lay on his belly, hips cocked up so she could reach under him while untangling.

Ladybug attempted to be subtle with her hands, familiarizing herself with his new position. Tracing the twine over a hip, finding the small of his back. She located where his other hand was pinned, and how badly it was tangled. Brushing farther down to orient herself with the base of his tail, a lingering moment fought the urge to explore, but she withdrew before she gave into the temptation.

_Focus! _There was a time and a place to feel up one's partner, and this was neither. But oh... if he hadn't been akumatized this could have been both.

There it was. The cracks beginning to form in her resolve about professionalism. The more she got to know him the harder it got to keep him at arm's length. It felt like she was holding her reasoning together with nothing more than a roll of scotch tape excuses.

But her reasons had been good. They _still_ were. Hawk Moth could come after them, hurt their families. All it would take would be Chat Blanc piecing together that Marinette and Ladybug were the same person, and then Hawk Moth would know. Everyone she loved would be made a target. She was one person and she couldn't protect them all, at all times.

Getting close to Chat... it was dangerous.

And just like that, the nervous, yet excited fluttering in her stomach withered into a churning, sick feeling.

As Ladybug worked, she could feel the stiffness in her fingers, and the numbness setting in. The bite of chilled air against her nose had her puffing out hot breaths to warm it up.

This time when Chat's body trembled, it was accompanied by the distinct sound of teeth chatter. She was reminded of the snow around them, the dropping temperatures, and that Chat was actually still damp despite the good toweling she'd given him.

The faster she could untangle him, the sooner they could hunker down amongst the blankets and wait this out.

"I can't see in this dark. If I free your other hand, do you think you can untangle the rest of your body?"

There was an awkward pause where the only sound she heard was some shifting in the direction of his head, but then Chat muffled out a hasty, "yes."

She trailed hands back up his spine backtracking some of the string that trapped his elbow and mentally mapped the muscles along the way. They were taut and lean, hard and powerful. Some of them twitched beneath the careful brush of her fingers, and she tried not to linger despite her silent appreciation.

He really was a beautiful creature. Chat had always been tall and muscular before, with the body of a gymnast, but the akumas had done something to him, made him taller and more animalistic. Like they were trying to turn him into some kind of beast.

Ladybug absently ran her hands over his shoulder blades, and tried to suppress her own shudder when the muscles bunched like a crouching leopard. The low rumble that churned from his chest sounded very leopard-like as well.

"Oh," she snatched her hands back. "I was uhhh, checking to see if I'd missed any twine up here." She gave an awkward pat where she assumed his shoulder was. "We're all good."

"Please..." He was seething. "Stop torturing me and just free my other hand."

"Yes, of course," she hastily looped the twine off of his elbow. "...Sorry."

His breathy sigh was the only response.

Several tense minutes later, Ladybug managed to free his trapped arm and had just enough time to dive away before Chat began ripping ferally at the rest of the binds. He was a fiendish mass of claws, teeth and fur, made even more frightening because she couldn't see him, but could still detect his chaos through her other senses.

She took this time to blow warm air over her numbed fingers, and wiggle some fresh blood back into her toes.

It didn't take Chat long to free himself, probably because he could see in the dark, and had a much more intimate knowledge of his body than she did.

One moment he was thrashing around his side of the bed, and the next he was crawling over her, chilled breath kissing her skin as she instinctively leaned away from him. The yo-yo was dropped in her lap.

"Let's not repeat this again... ever." His tone was low and sinister, threatening.

She swallowed. "Gotcha."

Chat Blanc gave one last snort, flicking icy cold droplets from his damp hair before retreating and burrowing under a pile of blankets.

Ladybug contemplated staying on the bed. About huddling among the blankets next to the chilled akuma who was shuddering among them.

A chill wracked her body and the urge to curl up and cuddle her Chat threatened to overwhelm her. Part of her knew she would have if she wasn't in the suit. She'd slept next to him before, and it would have been so easy. She could rub warmth back into those freezing ears, and reduce him to a mess of rumbly purring jello. So easy...

Another minute passed and she slipped off the bed, dragging a blanket and pillow along with her.

_The floor was fine. It would be just fine. _

A long agonizing hour later, Chat Blanc bolted up from the blankets.

An exhale sent a cloud of vapor over his frozen nose. Keen vision detected the glistening particles of frost crawling up the walls. The ice akumas frigid influence continued to encroach upon their pathetic prison. His hair, which had been damp was now feeling stiff, and the length of his tail was alarmingly numb despite having tucked it beneath his legs.

At this rate, he was risking frostbite.

Magenta eyes flickered to the other side of the bed, and was surprised to find it empty.

_Ladybug._

A well of panic churned for half a moment. He scented the air, but couldn't pick up much due to a wet nose.

"_Bug?" _She wouldn't have left him. He wasn't alone. She was...

He poked his head over the edge of the bed.

_Right there._

A shudder of relief, that had nothing to do with the low temperatures.

Eerie glowing eyes studied the spotted heroine cocooned in a single blanket and clutching a pillow to her chest. She was shivering, that much was plain to see. The floor sapping away her body heat despite the cloth barrier and her super suit.

Long fingers of frost crept along the floor, reaching out from the walls. Every few minutes that passed they inched a little further. Another hour or two and they might have reached her; he shuddered to think what they might do.

_Foolish woman. _

A heaviness settled within his chest, painful and longing, sad and wretched. A feeling he hated. Absolutely loathed the way it controlled him. And yet...

Two sets of claws reached down, scooping her off the floor, pulling her up to cradle her small frame against his chest. So cold, She felt like a corpse in his arms.

"...Chat?"

"Hmmm." He shifted on the bed, maneuvering them both to the middle.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush," he turned her word against at her. There was a brief moment, hesitance. Something about her scent curling his senses, but a haze kept him from identifying it as anything other than 'Ladybug'.

He dropped her onto the mattress quite suddenly, pitching a fistful of blankets over her shivering form.

"What about y—" Ladybug started, but was cut off when he flopped down upon the bed next to her.

Chat wriggled beneath the layers, much like a feline, and had to fight the urge to make a circle... or two. Choosing instead to draw close once more until he could feel the brush of her suit against his own.

"I deign to grace you with my warmth. So be grateful."

Ladybug snorted and placed a palm against his chest. "You're freezing."

"As are you," he growled back, moving her hand away from his left pec before she noticed anything through the leather. "Promise to keep your wandering hands to yourself, and I won't gut you." He emphasized his point by pricking the back of her hand with his claws.

Chat started when, despite his warning, she snuggled right up to him; curling into his chest like she belonged there. "You know, if you weren't akumatized I might have gotten the wrong idea here."

"If I weren't akumatized this wouldn't be happening," he rumbled. Resigning himself to this fate, he shifted to get comfortable next to her.

A poignant silence settled over the hero and her former partner. Heavy and suffocating, until Chat sighed into a pillow, and curled his tail over her legs. A weighty arm coming down to rest over her side.

Ladybug hid a sad wistful smile and buried her head against his shoulder. She noted the way his scent filled her nose, delicious leather undertones nearly overpowered by wet cat. There was something comforting about his embrace, akuma or not, and for the first time in hours, she started to feel warmth creep back into cold aching bones.

"A grave injust_ice_," she breathed, not for him and no more than a murmur.

But a single floofy ear twitched.


End file.
